


Funding Where You Can Get It

by inkvoices



Series: Licorice Allsorts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Fred and George, the twins are on the other side – everybody run for your lives</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Funding Where You Can Get It

“The Peruvian Instant Darkness powder was…useful,” said the cloaked figure, voice smooth, cultured, and male. “As was your information on alternative routes into the castle.”

“Yeah, we figured,” said Fred, leaning against the alley wall. “After all, Dumbledore’s dead, isn’t he?”

“Indeed.” The Death Eater reached into his clock, withdraw a cloth bag, and passed it to Fred. “See that you continue to be so helpful, to design and produce according to our specific requirements, and our funding of your enterprise will continue.”

“And you’ll _continue_ ignoring our family, right?” said George.

“With your father in the Ministry and an elder brother starting work there as well I understand…”

Fred paused in counting the galleons in the bag. He and George exchanged a look.

“Our family and our business. We told you, that’s all we care about and we care about _both_ of those things,” said George fiercely.

“So,” continued Fred, “the family stays safe or this deal is over.”

“A tall order.” 

He sounded almost amused and Fred found himself reaching for his wand with his free hand. George stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“I also have a tall order, it seems,” said the Death Eater. “Refrain from impertinence and do as you’re told.”

He turned and strode out the alley without waiting for a reply.

“In for a knut, in for galleon,” George muttered.

“Yeah, but if we can pull it off…” Fred smiled. “Family safe, our own successful business, can you imagine it?”

“Yeah,” said George. “Yeah, I can.”


End file.
